Cloud 9
by Midwintertears
Summary: Parmi les choses susceptibles d'envoyer Ron au septième ciel, il y a Draco. Mais pas toujours volontairement.


**Petite explication:** dans mon recueil _Zéro à Dix_, centré sur Ron, je ne voulais pas mentionner ou même suggérer de Draco/Ron (mon One True Pairing), ni même de couple quelconque (à part les deux canoniques, avec Lavande ou Hermione) pour bien rester axé sur le personnage de Ron. Mais visiblement, le draron chez moi, ça se joue même au niveau du subconscient, car en relisant le dixième drabble, intitulé _On Cloud Nine_, j'ai remarqué qu'on pourrait l'interpréter dans le sens d'un draron (et même d'un lemon métaphorique), sans que je l'aie voulu. J'ai donc repris ce texte et l'ai un peu allongé histoire de développer mon propos au-delà de cent mots.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud 9<strong>

Ce fut avec le moral au trente-sixième sous-sol que Ron se traîna sur le terrain. Le terrain de Quidditch, qui malgré l'atmosphère douce de début d'été paraissait plongé dans une ambiance grisâtre de jour de pluie. Un peu comme dans les bandes dessinées, Ron s'imaginait avec un petit nuage pleuvant sur sa tête en lui suivant partout.

Ils allaient perdre, une fois de plus, et ce serait encore par sa faute. Déjà Malfoy le provoquait en vociférant avec son armada de débiles leur ritournelle cruelle et aux paroles dignes de gosses de maternelle.

Il allait encore être la risée de tous.

Saloperie de Malfoy, qui s'amusait à le titiller avec ce qui le chatouillait le plus, la tristesse, la rage, et ses nerfs influençables. Si ça se trouvait, il aurait pu jouer comme un pro lors du premier match de la saison si cet enfoiré à langue fourchue n'avait pas eu cette idée pour le déstabiliser. Mais Malfoy le connaissait trop bien, et c'était ça le problème. Il savait où le toucher pour lui faire mal, il savait où placer son doigt pour manipuler ses émotions. C'était dérangeant, car Ron n'était pas nécessairement le genre de personne complètement prévisible dont n'importe qui pouvait deviner les réactions à l'avance. Il n'était pas imprévisible et toujours surprenant non plus, mais là, la prescience de Malfoy a son encontre était presque terrifiante.

Et son émotion grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'imaginait l'infect Serpentard le narguer depuis les gradins où il trônait à se prenant pour un prince.

_Attends un peu, sale petite fouine bondissante, si tu es un prince, je suis un roi, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit! Si tu continues à prendre du plaisir à m'énerver, à me provoquer, à me titiller, à me taquiner, à m'exciter, tu vas prendre sévère!_

Quand Ron rattrapa le Souaffle, ce fut comme si le mauvais sort se rompait. Son jeu devint parfait, et dans les tribunes, Malfoy comprit que _Weasmoche_ en voulait, que _Weasmoche_ leur avait tous mis profond. Qu'il lui avait mis profond.

Et Ron de réaliser qu'il était à présent en pleine euphorie, comme sur un petit nuage.

Ça y était, il était un roi, les Gryffondors s'étaient déjà approprié la chanson avec de nouvelles paroles, lui faisant honneur cette fois.

Mais ce qui lui fit d'avantage plaisir, c'était la réaction de Malfoy, même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir d'où il était, il se l'imaginait. Sur son gradin, Draco s'affaissait, complètement refait. Weasley avait repris le dessus et dominait la situation. Son orgueil en était défoncé de douleur. Et le pire était qu'il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même, il l'avait voulu, c'était lui qui avait inventé cette chanson.

L'idée-même de proclamer Weasley roi était son erreur, pensait-il, c'était comme s'il avait couronné lui-même. Subconsciemment, il avait reconnu Weasley comme son roi.

Weasley dont le visage était plongé dans la félicité. C'est que ça le faisait carrément jouir, le salaud!

Après le match, Ron fut porté en triomphe par ses coéquipiers et camarades de maison. Le règne du roi, trônant sur un nuage humain. Le roi en extase. Et dire que Harry et Hermione n'avaient même pas vu le moment-clé, celui où leur ami avait pris son pied en en triomphant de Malfoy… Tant pis. Tant mieux, à la réflexion, il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient que Malfoy l'obsédait tant, qu'il désirait ardemment montrer l'étendue des ses talents à celui-ci.

Mais c'était un fait, lui en avoir remontré l'avait projeté au septième ciel.

* * *

><p>Ça ne mange pas de pain, mais j'espère que cela vous a plu.<p> 


End file.
